A Black Princess and A Pea
by ReadingStar
Summary: "A test to check if you were a Princess," Cecilia said impatiently. "A Black Princess!" she continued. "Tell me about your family." Fairy Tale retelling of Princess and the Pea with lucius and Narcissa.


**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 6, Fairy Tale Retelling, Princess and The Pea: Narcissa/ Lucius.  
Team: Holyhead Harpies Position: Captain  
Length: 1,100ish words, excluding A/Ns**

**DISCLAIMER:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****  
**

* * *

Malfoy: it was a well respected and yet feared name amongst the people of Wiltshire. The Malfoys lived on Malfoy Manor, on a Hill North East of Wiltshire.

They were great rulers, hence respected, but their punishments for crimes were severe, hence they were feared.

Anyways, in Malfoy Manor, there lived King Abraxas, Queen Cecilia and their son Lucius. Lucius was looking for a wife. A wife of Royal Blood and would make him a good alliance with another powerful kingdom.

He travelled to many neighbouring kingdoms to meet princess', but did not fall in love with any of them.

The first was beautiful and well-educated, but her voice was hoarse, making him feel as if she was always ill.

The second was beautiful, and had a melodious voice, but she ate like a pig.

The third, had a beautiful voice, but she also loved the sound of her voice, so she spoke of nothing but herself.

The fourth had not been educated properly, and was not very graceful either.

The fifth was very ugly, with very large ears, and a pig-like nose.

The sixth had been spoilt and pampered. She had servants to do everything for her, her parents bought her nothing but the best, and she wanted to Lucius to continue treating her the same.

The seventh had a bad temper and the eight was a prankster.

Soon Lucius had visited all the neighbouring kingdoms. He returned home to tell his parents about all the princess'.

"Maybe you should travel to lands further north to find a good bride," his mother suggested. "There are some well respected kingdoms up north, like the Potters, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Crouches, the Diggories and the Rosiers."

So Lucius began to prepare for his journey north. He met many princess', but once again fell in love with none of them.

On his journey back home, it began to rain. They had just gone past Potter Manor when they passed by another carriage. The wheel of this carriage had broken and the Driver was trying to fix it.

"Why don't you and your Mistress-" for there was a pale woman in the carriage, "-come with us. You can spend the night at Malfoy Manor and use one of our carriages to get to your destination," Lucius said.

The woman agreed, and joined Lucius in his carriage while the two drivers sat together up front.

"I'm Cissy," the pale woman said in a beautiful voice.

"I'm Lucius of Malfoy Manor," he replied.

They remained silent for the rest of the journey, during this silence Lucius observed Cissy. She was pale, with blue eyes and long fair hair. To him, she was beautiful.

Once they reached Malfoy Manor, Lucius went to tell his parents about his journey.

"- but, on the way back we bumped into another carriage. There was a woman in the carriage who was very pretty. Her carriage was broken, so I invited her to our castle to spend the night. Mother, you must see her. She could be a Princess, if only there was a way to tell…" Lucius finally finished.

"A way to tell wether a woman is of Royal Blood or not?" Cecilia repeated. "I could research and find out, a way to do that. I'm sure there must be a test…" she continued after a pause.

"Please do mother, she is so beautiful!"

So Cecilia went to the Malfoy library and researched. After about an hour of researching, she found a poem that would answer their problems:

*"To reveal the Heart of True Nobility,

Place a Pea twenty Mattresses deep.

The Princess true is Love and Sensitivity,

Upon such, she can Never Sleep."

Cecilia had to read it a few times, before she understood the poem, but once she did she knew just what to do.

"Lucius, I found a way to test for Royal Blood," Cecilia cried, reciting the poem to Lucius.

"You actually think that she would feel a pea twenty mattresses deep?" Lucius asked his mother once she had explained the poem to him.

"Oh sure she will," Cecilia said. "Dobby," she called. "Fetch me a single uncooked pea. Carbbe, Goyle," she continued. "Fetch me twenty of the best mattresses in this castle, oh and get a me a ladder too. Put them all in the guest room." With that, Cecilia hurried to the guest room.

When it was time for Cissy to sleep, she was shown her room by Dobby.

"This is a strange bed," Cissy thought out loud, at seeing the twenty mattresses.

"Yes, but true nobility deserves the best, right?" Cecilia asked

Nodding, Cissy gazed at the tall ladder she would have to climb to reach her bed. Throughout the night, she tossed and turned. Cissy was unable to sleep.

The next morning, Cecilia questioned the Cissy about her night. "How did you sleep dear? How was your night?" she asked, "Were the mattresses soft enough for you?"

"Oh, it was terrible," Cissy replied. "There was something hard under me, despite all those soft mattress. It made the bed uncomfortable, meaning that I was unable to go to sleep."

Cissy's answer told Cecilia that her son had found a true princess. "You have passed the test," Cecilia said, smiling. "Now tell me who you really are."

"Test? What test? I'm Princess Narcissa Black, of the Kingdom of Hogwarts."

"A test to check if you were a Princess," Cecilia said impatiently. "Black Princess!" she continued. "Tell me about your family."

"My parents are King Cygnus, and Queen Druella, of Hogwarts Castle, as I mentioned before. I have two sisters, both older than me, Bellatrix, and Andromeda. Bellatrix recently married Prince Rodolphus Lestrange, and they got a castle of their own, making her queen. I was going to visit her, when the driver took a wrong turn, because of the storm. My other sister is Princess Andromeda; she ran away with a common peasant, so we disinherited her."

"Will you marry me?" Lucius asked. Now that he was sure that she had Royal blood, he felt that he had to tell Narcissa how he felt about her.

"I would love to," Narcissa replied, smiling.

They did get married a few months later (after the two families met, and Narcissa congratulated her sister, Bellatrix on becoming a queen of course) and they did have a son, Draco, but that is a different tale. For now, all you need to know is that they lived happily ever after. **ish…**

**Oh, THE END!**

***= Lines copied from the movie.**

**Thanks for reading until here, don't gorget to review :D ****Thanks to Moonpumpkin for Betaing, and Roo for giving me advice. **

**Oh, and do you think Cecilia is a suitable name for Lucius' mum? ****Well, thats about it!**

**(A/N starts at the ish... Cause lets face it, life for Malfoys in DH was... Yeah... I'm gonna go now and hope you review :) NO NOSE)**


End file.
